Bakura Plushie
by ryoufanatic
Summary: BxRish. Bakura is turned into a plushie, yes, a plushie. Read about his exciting adventures as a stuffed yami. How will he turn back? Will he even want to turn back? R
1. wish to be plushie

I'm back with a BxR fic! Lol, anyways, Bakura gets turned into a plushie, yay! Then we can just hug him all day XD! Lol, but we can't 'cause he rightfully belongs to Ry-chan. -points to him- so lets leave them to do their business and we can go on with the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh...you imagine the rest =P

* * *

-Wish to be Plushie- 

Bakura silently stood at the doorway, gazing at Ryou who was peacefully asleep on his bed. He took a small step closer towards Ryou when he suddenly gave a soft whine. Bakura froze, not wanting to wake his sleeping angel.

'Must be having bad dreams,' he thought, and quietly tiptoed to the side of the bed to comfort Ryou, gently stroking his face with the back of his finger.

The pained look on Ryou's face disappeared as he relaxed a little and gave his plushie a squeeze. He, reflexively, pulled his blanket over his shoulder, snuggled in tightly and shivered a bit.

'Maybe he's cold.' Bakura sneaked over to the open window and quietly shut it, locking it too.

Ryou felt the cold air cease, stopped shivering, and gave his plushie another squeeze.

Bakura walked back to the door, but not before turning around and stealing one last glance at his hikari. 'Sometimes, I wish I were that plushie of his, then he'd be hugging me.' He closed the door and then disappeared into his soul room.

-The next morning-

Ryou opened his eyes sleepily as he awoke. He smiled at the light that filled the room as for he knew that it was going to be nice outside. He picked up his plushie and gave it yet another squeeze when he realized something was different. He held his plushie up to his face and stared at it in disbelief as his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!" He quickly dropped the plushie on the bed and rolled onto the floor.

Bakura couldn't believe his eyes. Ryou was huge! To him at least. He stood up on the bed that he was just dropped onto and looked over the edge to see why big Ryou rolled onto the floor. Then something struck him, he looked around the room and realized that EVERYTHING was huge! "What the hell happened?!"

Ryou stood up and brushed himself off clumsily for he was still recovering from the shock. He picked the plushie up by its waist and started speaking to it. "Bakura? Is...is that you? Bakura, speak to me...um, if you can...if you're Bakura?"

"OF COURSE I'M BAKURA! AND YES, OF COURSE I CAN TALK YOU IDIOT!" Bakura flew into a rampage as he flung his little arms at Ryou and kicked his little feet. He narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, which became quite sharp.

Ryou put Bakura back on the bed and laughed at him. "Aww, you're so cute when you're little and can't hurt me. You DO know you're a plushie, don't you...don't you?" Ryou raised an eyebrow at him and waited patiently for the response.

"P-plushie?" Bakura asked as he grew dizzy and fainted. Fortunately, the bed gave him a soft landing.

Ryou picked Bakura back up and shook him violently. "Bakura? Wake up, please? Don't die on me!" Small tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at the plushie with anguish, its head limply lolling to the side and tongue hanging out of its mouth, eyes in the form of x's. "Noooo!" he started yelling but soon stopped as he felt a small tug at the sleeve of his pajama shirt. He looked at it and saw that Bakura was alive after all...barely.

"Let-go -choke- of-me" Bakura coughed as his face was turning from purple to blue. He grabbed a finger with each of his hands and pushed as hard as he could but his small amount of strength just wasn't quite enough.

Ryou quickly realized that he was choking the poor plushie and loosened his grip. "I'm not apologizing," he said plainly. "now you know how I feel when you suddenly decide to choke ME." He turned his head to the side and tried to ignore Bakura but suddenly felt remorseful when he looked at him again and saw his big teary chibi eyes, accompanied by a puppy dog pout. "It's not fair!...Ok ok, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Kura, forgive me." he said as he showed off big teary eyes of his own. He picked Bakura up and hugged him, hoping that he wouldn't be mad.

'Well I got what I wished for, he hugged me...WAIT! That's it, the wish! Aw man, I can't believe wished I were the plushie. Its all Ryou's fault, he had to be so cute, arr. Well at least he hugged me.' Bakura decided not to say anything and just stayed there quietly.

After a few seconds, Ryou had noticed no sign from Bakura showing that he was still mad so he decided to just stop hugging him. He sighed then said, "You're gonna have to get used to this Bakura. Tomorrow, I have to go to school. I don't know whether to take you or not. We can decide that when the time comes." Ryou set Bakura down on the bedside table, next to the lamp, ran out the door and closed it.

"What? Wait! What about me?" Bakura crawled up to the edge of the table and jumped off the edge. Then he ran across the giant floor and up to the door. He banged on it with his tiny fists and kicked at it with his tiny feet but it didn't budge. 'I have two missions...no, three.

One: Get out of here

Two: Change back into a spirit

Three: Kill Ryou'

He proceeded to banging and kicking on the door until he sadly decided that it was no use, leaned on the door and slid down. 'I do have to get used to this, but its gonna take a while.'

* * *

Hehe, my lame excuse for a fic. . I suck at being funny, lol. I know its short but you're going to have to live with that. Oh and "Does Ryou take Bakura to school or not?" I need a vote so please tell me that in a review or email me or something. 

P.S.- Ryou seems to squeeze plushies when he feels content, don't go around telling everyone that, I just made it up for the sake of the fic ;


	2. before school even starts

The votes:

To School-6

Not to School-1

Yesh! Chapter two. Thanks to all you people who reviewed and voted! I'll be asking u guys to vote a LOT you might as well get used to it, ahem. Here's a list of my lovely reviewers:

**Yami No Marik**- thanks for the review and also thanks for being the first to review!

**snow-shadow-wolf**- you don't suck at writing at all! I was gonna change the sentence but I got lazy and forgot to

**LadyLunarPheonix**- I didn't really think about what the plushie looked like before but I've decided to make it a change of heart plushie! also, sorry, people voted and it looks like Ryou's going to school.

**Dark-tyrell**- sorry to get ur hopes up but no, Kura doesn't beat Ryou, he just likes to choke him randomly Oo

**SilverWing147**- thanks! lol, I got the idea of the little fists when I was playing with one of my plushies, hehe XD

**Helena-Ryou-Weasly**- thank you for adding me to ur faves! the x's made him seem more of a chibi character than a plushie but that's ok, it only makes him cuter!

**Hitokiri Aoi mFy**- aww, u wanted a plushie, I'll give you one -gives you a kura plushie-

**Pork Steak the Grande**- heh, rants are good, as long as they're not about friendship. DIE TEA! (don't flame me Tea fans! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Ryou! -gets trampled by an angry mob- ok, ok, I don't own Ryou either -mutters-

* * *

-Before School Even Starts- 

Ryou opened the door to his room and looked inside. He soon found his plushie yami lying on his bed, fast asleep. He walked up to the bed and sat on it, next to Bakura. "Yami? Wake up... wake up or suffer." Ryou said loudly to Bakura, trying to get his attention. He waited for a short while but Bakura didn't wake up. Ryou sighed hopelessly, then started speaking again. "I told you that you would suffer and suffer you will." Ryou grinned mischievously with a glint in his eye, then proceeded to make Bakura suffer. He gently poked at Bakura's cushiony stomach and waited to see if anything would happen. He received no noticeable response so he poked a little harder. Yet again, nothing. Ryou's upturned mouth quickly found itself upside down. He rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath, then poked at Bakura even harder than the previous times.

Bakura lifted one of his arms and swatted at the air until it hit Ryou's finger and made him flinch and shake his hand in pain. He then became still again and slept on, having no signs of life besides his pulse and his silent breathing.

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, sulking in annoyance. He sighed and hoped his next idea would work. "Bakura, I love you. You would do something to tell me that you're listening if you love me."

"I love you too." Bakura muttered quietly and rolled over until he was facedown on the bed. He did all this without waking up, which annoyed Ryou even further.

Ryou silently fumed and pouted to himself. 'Arr! I guess its time for plan C.' He thought to himself. He ran downstairs and in literally 5 seconds flat, was back inside his room, tightly holding a plate with a piece of meat on it. He rolled Bakura back over and sat him up so he was leaning on the backboard. He waved the meat under the plushie's nose and smirked as the nose followed the scent wherever it went. "Guess what I have Bakura, raw steak. Yuumm, steak."

"STEAK? Where?!" Bakura's eyes shot open and instantly were fixed intently on the piece of meat in front of him. He licked his lips hungrily and snatched the plate from Ryou's hands. He opened his mouth really wide and was just about to stuff it in his mouth when he was interrupted by Ryou's laughter.

"I don't think you can eat... at all!" Ryou informed Bakura and clutched his stomach, rolled off the bed, onto the floor, as he started cracking up again.

Bakura closed his mouth and stared at the plate in disgust. He only lasted another second before the tears came cascading down like waterfalls.

Ryou, almost instantly, stopped laughing, and felt really sorry for his evil deeds. He crawled, on his knees, over to Bakura and picked him up. Watching the plushie cry forced tears out of his own eyes. "It's all my fault!" he sniffled. "Forgive me Kura, please?"

Bakura wiped away the last of the tears and nodded. "Yeah, whatever. Now I'm awake, what did you want me for?"

Ryou froze. "I...well, I was going to ask you to help me with my history paper..." He poked his two index fingers together as his face turned bright pink. "but I wasted all that time trying to wake you up so it's too late now. Time to go to bed, hehe."

Bakura sighed as a giant sweatdrop appeared on his head. "You are a dead hikari," He muttered through clenched teeth.

Ryou ignored that last comment and asked, "Bakura? Do you really love me?" He rested his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand. "I mean, you DID say that."

"What do you mean do I love you?! Of course I don't!" Bakura shouted. He jumped out of Ryou's hands only to be picked right back up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I jumped out of you're hands for a reas-hey! oof!"

Ryou squeezed the plushie happily. "I love you too." He put Bakura down on the bed and tucked him in. "Now go to sleep little one." He mentally smiled at what he had just said. It felt nice being able to call Bakura little one. He stood up, walked over to his closet and grabbed his cloud pajamas.

Bakura smirked, thinking Ryou was going to strip in front of him, but frowned as Ryou started walking out of the room. "Where're do you think you're going?"

"I promise I'll be back, don't worry." Ryou smiled sweetly, and walked to the bathroom to change.

The plushie pouted. 'Aw man, it's not fair.' He thought, his eyes downcast in disappointment. His gaze quickly averted to Ryou when he walked in through the door.

He looked like an angel covered in clouds. "I told you I'd be back, I keep all my promises." The angel climbed into bed and turned the lamp off. "and I promise you'll be back to your normal self." He snuggled up with the plushie in his arms and pulled the blanket over their shoulders. They soon fell asleep with happy thoughts in mind.

-The Next Morning-

Bakura woke up especially early that morning in fear the he would be tortured again. But it was only partial fear. He felt so warm there, snuggled up in Ryou's arms. He struggled to stay awake as he lay there, at the same time, trying to enjoy what seemed like paradise to him. He curled up into a ball and closed his fists tightly on a corner of Ryou's shirt, tugging it towards himself.

Ryou felt the tug and opened one eye. He saw the little plushie looking so cute and couldn't help but smile. He was caught in a minor dilemma, not being able decide whether to not disturb Bakura, or wake him up so that they wouldn't be late for school. His final decision was to wake Bakura up, thinking it was a wonderful decision. 'He looks cute awake too,' Ryou thought and nodded his head. He gave the plushie a squeeze and whispered in its ear, "Yami? It's morning."

"Nnn, 5 more minutes..." Bakura said groggily. He clenched his fists tighter and tugged a little harder.

The hikari chuckled and pulled Bakura off his shirt. "I'm sorry, Kura. Maybe next time." He sat up and gave Bakura a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and take a shower. You stay right here, ok?" Ryou hopped off his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, still feeling a bit tired himself.

Bakura rubbed his eyes with his two little fists and yawned. He crawled onto the bedside table and tried to pick up Ryou's handheld mirror. He got his hands under the edge and pried it up, then propping it up on the wall. He stood in front of the mirror and inspected his new self. He pulled at a lock of his white hair and turned to look at a profile reflection of himself. Then he lifted up his shirt and poked his stomach like Ryou did last night. 'No six-pack?' he whined. He was quite startled when he found a pair of hands around his midsection, lifting him up. Bakura looked at the owner of the hands, even more startled than before when he found the figure was unclothed, save for a white towel wrapped securely around his waist.

"Have you seen my uniform?" Ryou asked as his eyes scanned the room. He bent over to look under the bed but it wasn't there. "I didn't see it last night either."

"Do you have to wear clothes?...I mean your uniform? You could just wear something else," Bakura suggested. He jumped onto the floor.

"Well... I guess you're right. Fine, I won't wear my uniform. How would you like to pick out my clothes?" Ryou sat down on the bed and watched Bakura attentively as he went through the whole closet and dragged out a pair of black leather pants and a silver button-up shirt. "Are you sure? I'm going to school not a club. And plus, those are your clothes."

Bakura nodded his head a couple of times and said, "I figured, since I'll never be able to wear them again, you might as well." He dragged them closer to Ryou and let go. "It's heavy."

Ryou smiled and reluctantly picked the clothes up off of the floor. "Turn around and close your eyes," he commanded. "and no peeking." He made sure Bakura wasn't looking and took the towel off his waist. He grabbed a pair of underwear and put them on, then he slipped on the clothes. The pants, strangely, fit him perfectly, though the shirt was a tiny bit too loose. "Ok, what do you think?"

Bakura turned around and feasted his eyes on the most beautiful image of Ryou he had ever seen."Perfect!" He clapped his hands together and smugly praised himself for his handi-work. "Now hurry up and grab your books before we're late for school. The earlier people see you, the more jealous they'll be, hehe."

Ryou grinned uncontrollably shook his head. "You say the silliest things, Bakura." Ryou slung his backpack over his right shoulder, picked Bakura up and set him on his left. He made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He was about to put on his tennis shoes when he felt a faint tapping on his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked. Bakura pointed at a pair of black leather boots that were lying in a corner. "Those," he commanded. Ryou looked at the shoes and blinked a couple of times. "Boy are people going to stare at me." he remarked as he sat down on the floor and jerked the shoes on. He stood back up stared blankly at the shoes. He then patted the plushie on its head and smiled. "I'll be you for a day." He grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall, opened the door and was on his way to school.

* * *

Tell me what ya think! And hopefully, this one's a little longer than the last one. Thanks again to all the people who voted and reviewed, I love you guys! XD 


	3. school's fun when you're bakura

Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long to update, I got the chicken pox and my mom wouldn't let me get out of bed. I promise the next chappie will be up quicker! My lovely reviewers:

**snow-shadow-wolf**- I'm on a top 3 list? Oo ::faints:: (I'm stuck with these stupid little symbols till I can figure out how to do the little asterisk... star thingie, if you know how, pleaaasssee tell me)

**Selene-Yugi**- hehe yup, dirty minded Bakura ::evil cackling in the background::

**Misery**- ::gives you plushie:: keep reviewing and plushies keep coming XD

**Thief Girl Sylvia**- I tend to get excited with plushies too Oo that's why I wrote this fic...I think

**Sirithiliel**- Hehe, Yugi and co... ::some more evil cackling::

**Shinigami**- Hehehe, Malik ? Oo Malik has co?

**ReincarnatedMagick**- That's a hard question. I either write fluff or lemon...It's kind of hard to write lime because I get a little "carried away" and it eventually turns into lemon and since doesn't allow lemon, I'm stuck with fluff. But, I will try to write a lime as an alternate ending to make my readers happy.

**Dark-tyrell**- lol, thanks for da review!

**v son sayian**- Bakura will be back to normal eventually, don't you worry.

**SilverWing147**- Lol, the steak. I didn't realize that if Bakura couldn't eat, then he couldn't breath either...ah who cares anyway

**Yami No Marik**- I feel sorry for poor Kura...but he looks so kawaii!

Disclaimer: I'll own Yugioh someday...someday...someday...(you get the point)

* * *

-School's Fun When You're Bakura-

Ryou, after quite a while, stopped walking. "Well, here we are." He was standing right outside of the main entrance, being pushed and shoved carelessly by random passerby. After taking a deep, calming breath he took a giant step and crossed the border between prison, and freedom. Much to his surprise, nobody turned around and stared at him, or bothered to even LOOK at him. 'Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all.' he thought happily. But the thought slowly faded away as he heard a loud whistling noise to his immediate left. "Bakura! What are you doing?" he shouted quietly but harshly.

Bakura smirked and gestured with a jerk of his head that Ryou was receiving stares, many that were odd and some that weren't. He unzipped the top of Ryou's backpack and jumped inside, quickly zipping it back up just as his head had disappeared from view.

Ryou nervously stood there in the middle of the hallway, reeling from his yami's betrayal. Then he heard a low rumbling sound. He turned around and saw a mob of girls racing towards him. His instincts told him to get away as quickly as he could but his body wasn't paying much attention. By the time he started running, it was already too late.

"EEEEEEE!" one girl squealed.

"HE'S MINE!" shouted another as she pushed the first one aside.

A few more girls joined in the fight. The rest of them, took the chance and rushed up to Ryou, shoving pictures of themselves at him.

Ryou slowly started backing up until he was cornered. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that if he didn't look at them, they'd go away. He had just about given up until he felt a hand reach out and tightly grab his wrist. He was quickly pulled out of the crowd and into an empty classroom.

"Hey Ryou, I thought you might need some hel- BAKURA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT SCHOOL?!" the Egyptian blonde screamed.

Ryou clamped his hand over Malik's mouth and shushed him. "I'm not Bakura." He opened up his backpack, took the real Bakura out and hid him behind his back. "You wanna see something?"

Malik narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Unless its too...bazaar" (eh hehe, naughty Malik too)  
  
Ryou took his hand from behind his back and held Bakura up for Malik to see. "THAT is Bakura."

Malik's narrowed eyes suddenly shot open. "COOL! Where'd you find this thing. It looks exactly like Bakura." Malik took the plushie out of Ryou's hands and pulled up its right sleeve. "It's even got the scar from battle city!"

Bakura frowned a plushie frown and steam rose from his head. "I AM BAKURA YOU IMBECIL! NOW LET GO OF ME BEFORE I HURT YOU!" he threatened.

Maliks eyes got even wider as he heard the plushie's threat. "OH MY GOD! IT TALKS TOO! Ooh, Ryou, can I keep him?" He put on his cutest face and smiled. "Please?" he added, practically begging for the toy.

Ryou sighed and sweatdropped. "Don't you get it? This is the real Bakura, turned into a plushie."

"Oh," Malik replied. He held Bakura till he was an inch from his nose and stared into his little eyes. "AAH! It IS you!" he gasped, and dropped the plushie.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ryou, in slow motion, dove towards the falling Bakura and caught him right before he hit the ground. "Bakura? Are you ok?" He hugged the plushie protectively and glared at Malik. "You're just lucky he didn't get hurt."

Bakura crawled back up to Ryou's shoulder and securely fastened his hands on his shirt to make sure he wouldn't fall again. Then he joined his hikari in glaring at Malik. 'Evil!' he labled, trying to imagine the words flashing on top of Malik's head.

Ryou's glare turned into a puzzled gaze when he saw Malik smirk as he idly played with the hood of his oh-so-familiar belly shirt.

"Yeah, you haven't realized?" Malik asked as if "Oh my god, he's not wearing a uniform either!" was written all over Ryou's face. "And I never have before." He shot Ryou a wink as he shoved the boy aside and walked out of the classroom.

Ryou frowned at Malik's seemingly rude behavior. He was about to run after him and scold him but was stopped by the tugging on his shoulder. "What?!" he snapped. He saw Bakura pointing at his hands and looked at them. There, lay a pair of apparently expensive sunglasses. Ryou grinned at them and shook his head. 'Strange person, that Malik. One minute he's acting like a little kid, next, cunning and somewhat evil.' He slipped the sunglasses over his eyes, hiding more of his soft, innocent, features and replacing them with what would seem to be Bakura's.

The plushie knew the plan and immediately jumped back into the backpack. There, he busied himself at learning how to read. 'Who knows, might come in handy some day.' He opened up one of the books and started studying the foreign symbols.

Ryou silently walked along the empty halls, knowing that he was terribly late for his first class, despite the fact that he came earlier than he needed to. He decided that he would skip the class, thinking that was what his yami would do. 'Heh, I don't even have to go to ANY of my classes.' He turned around and headed to the outer school campus, planning out his day as the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"Aww, coochie-cooooo!"

Ryou heard the speech faintly as he neared a corner. He stealthily sneaked up to the wall and peered around the edge. His jaw dropped at the absurd sight and backed against the wall. He had seen the headmaster of the school carrying a duel disk, stroking it as if it were his pet. 'Hmm, if Bakura was me, what would he do?' He pulled out a tape recorder from the smallest compartment of his backpack that he had brought for his music class. He clumsily turned it on and spoke into it. "The headmaster, having a conversation with a duel disk. Part I."

"Daddy's here, don't you worry." he assured the duel disk, speaking in a voice commonly used with babies. "My precious, we won't let anyone find you, nu nu nuuu," he spoke again, hugging the plastic. "Do you want to sleep? Oh, lets go put you to bed." He started towards Ryou's direction and he petted the duel disk, trying to lull it to sleep.

Ryou snickered childishly and walked towards the man, deliberately bumping into him.

"Aah! What are you doing out of class young man?!" The headmaster asked, trying to hide behind him the large object of which he was previously speaking to, failing miserably as his face grew hot.

"Oh, nothing, just taking a mid morning walk, enjoying the breeze," Ryou replied nonchalantly, yet poetically, hiding behind him the more compact tape recorder of which he had just turned off.

"Ooh, boy are you in trouble," the headmaster laughed.

"Am I really? Because this tells me I'm not." Ryou held the little black recorder in front of the headmaster's face and smirked. "Do you know what this is?" he asked rhetorically as he rewound the tape and played it.

"Daddy's here, don't you worry... My precious, we won't let anyone find you, nu nu nuuu... Do you want to sleep? Oh, lets go put you to bed."

The head master just about choked at that. "Don't you dare give that to anyone!"

Ryou grinned evilly as he put the tape recorder away. "You will obey me or your life as you know it will be over at the simple push of a button. Now bow down you inferior being!"

The headmaster looked helpless as he muttered some inaudible curses under his breath. He half snarled at Ryou as he got on his knees and reluctantly bent over.

The 'innocent' hikari smiled to himself and patted the headmaster's back rewardingly as he walked away with a triumphant look on his face.

It was soon lunch time and Ryou was getting hungry. He had thought about what to do for the rest of the day but came up with no ideas, deciding that it was best if he just went with the flow and see how things would turn out. He joined a nearby crowed in entering the cafeteria and spotted Yugi and co. As he got close, they noticed him and were suddenly confused.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi chirped happily.

"That's not Ryou, that's Bakura!" Joey quickly corrected, looking mighty proud that he was right for once.

"I agree, I mean, check out the clothes! A-and that look on his face!" Tristan added.

"If that's Bakura, then what happened to his hair?" Duke asked, pulling at it. "He practically had bunny ears before."

Ryou merely stood there smirking as he watched the others argue over whether he was himself or Bakura until Yugi got brave and pulled off his sunglasses. "Uh, hello," Ryou said nervously, his cover blown.

"It IS Ryou!"

"I told you so!"

"Nu-uh! I told YOU so!"

And the argument continued.

"So Ryou, you want to come over to my place this afternoon? You can tell me everything there, ok?" Yugi smiled and took off, not even waiting for the answer, leaving Ryou contemplating over whether he should go or not. He just shrugged it off and started eating his lunch.

* * *

Ick, that probably wasn't too good since I haven't wrote like in a lifetime Oo. Please excuse my typo's and my inaccurate use of vocabulary. I'm disappointed at myself...but that's ok! Btw, I need you guys to vote again! "Should Ryou go to Yugi's or not?"


End file.
